There For You
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Charlee is Cal's girlfriend. She was there for him when he had Matilda and she's trying to be there for him now he's given her up. Charlee and Cal are both hot headed and angry but when Charlee realises she's had enough she calls it quits. Even though she's having Cal's baby. Can Cal convince Charlee he loves her and that he's there for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own is Charlee Jacobs. My storylines and any unrecognised characters. Everything else belongs to the creators of Casualty.**

 **Information - This is set after Cal gave Tilly up. Charlee is a close friend of Cal's and a nurse in the ED. She and Cal are together.**

 **Cal is struggling with the loss of Matilda but he ignores Charlee and Ethan trying to help him. Eventually Cal and Charlee split up but they soon get back together.**

 **X-X-X**

"Stupid machine!"

Charlee looked up to see Cal hitting the vending machine. Immediately, she was at his side. "Calm down. Its just a packet of crisps. I'll get you some from the tuck shop," she said.

"Will you stop fussing? I'm fine," Cal told her. He felt bad for how he was reacting but everyone was getting on his nerves. "I'm sorry baby. Why don't we go back to yours and make love?"

Charlee shook her head. "Not while you're in a mood. Cal, I love you. We both need the stress relief but I'm not doing this while you're like this."

Charlee walked off but she heard Cal yelling. "I'll get someone else then!"

Charlee broke down crying. She loved Cal so much and wanted to be with him forever but she didn't know anymore.

X-X-X

Ethan saw Charlee crying. He knew she had formed a bond with Matilda and missed the little girl. But he knew also that Cal had been distancing himself from Charlee. "He's just hurting right now."

Charlee scoffed. "Ethan, I just don't know what I'm supposed to be doing with him now. He and I have sex on occasion when we're both in need of it but why is he treating me like this? I don't know what I've done wrong," she said.

"He misses Matilda. He thought she was his little girl and she wasn't."

"I get it, Ethan. I do but for him to treat me like that and then say he wants me. I just... I can't do with that," Charlee said.

X-X-X

Cal lay in bed with the girl he had picked up from the club. He wished it was Charlee however. He knew how he treated her was bad. He saw a text from Ethan -

 **You need to sort it out. Charlee's in bits - E.**

Instead of replying, Cal climbed out of bed. He looked at the girl. "You need to leave."

"Didn't you enjoy that?"

"No."

The girl left and Cal went for a shower. He was going to make up with Charlee. She was his everything. He loved her so much but he treated her like she was nothing.

X-X-X

Charlee threw it in the bin. She couldn't handle it at the moment. She went back onto duty. "Have you spoken to him?" She asked Ethan.

"I text him. He hasn't replied yet," Ethan said. He hugged Charlee. "It will be fine."

"What about me, Ethan? I can't keep on like this anymore. I'm scared to say the wrong thing in case he yells at me. I talk about Tilly he yells. I talk about work, he yells."

Ethan hadn't realised that Cal was acting like that with his girlfriend. He knew that Cal loved Charlee but they were both hot headed.

X-X-X

Cal arrived at the ED. He saw the long red hair of his girlfriend and walked over to her. "Hello gorgeous."

"Caleb."

Cal sighed. She only called him 'Caleb' when she was angry or annoyed. "Look, baby. I'm sorry about what I did. I'm just angry," he said.

Charlee just nodded. She looked at him. "Why do you treat me like this? All I do is try and love you. That's all I've done since we got together but you're treating me like I'm just a friend. What am I, Cal. Your girlfriend or just someone you have sex with," she said.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you."

"It doesn't seem like it. At times, I'm just the girl who you want on occasion," Charlee mumbled.

X-X-X

Rita saw Charlee and smiled. "You alright darling?" She asked. She had felt a connection with the young girl when she walked into the ED.

"Not really. Just boyfriend drama," Charlee mumbled. She sat down and began crying. "I don't know where I'm going wrong. I'm trying so hard to be what he needs. The girlfriend of his dreams. When we have sex, there's flames and sparks but then, we row and its like I'm just a no one to him."

X-X-X

Cal was having a rubbish day. His girlfriend was being distant with him. Ethan was ignoring him. He felt annoyed with it. "Ethan, I don't know why you're ignoring me but its stressing me out."

"Stressing _you_ out? What about Charlee? Caleb, she tried to be there for you during all this with Matilda but you're throwing it back in her face. She loves you!" Ethan spat.

"I love her too. I've been abit down lately. I can't help that. I believed I had a daughter. I grew attatched to her and loved her. To find out she isn't mine is just hurt," Cal admitted. He hadn't told anyone how he was really feeling.

Ethan sighed. "I get it, Cal. I really do but at the end of the day, Charlee chose you. She loves you so much that she's willing to put up with how you're treating her."

X-X-X

Charlee had confessed everything to Rita. She was in tears while talking to the woman she was extremely close to. "I just don't know what to do or say anymore. Things aren't working out between us," she sobbed.

Rita nodded. "There's only one thing you can do, Charlee. End things."

Charlee looked up. "I love him though, Rita. I love him so much. And now I have a reason to love him," she admitted.

"What's that?"

Charlee sighed. "I'm seven weeks pregnant with Cal's baby. I found out today," she admitted.

X-X-X

After her talk with Rita, Charlee knew what she was going to do. "Can we talk?" She asked when she found her boyfriend.

"Sure."

Charlee took him to the staffroom and they sat down together. "First thing, we need to break up. Its not working at all, Cal and you know its not. I love you still and I won't ever stop loving you."

"Charlee, no. I love you too much and I'm sorry," Cal said. He wasn't going to give up on their relationship. "Baby, come on. We can work through this."

Charlee shook her head. "Listen to me, Cal. I'm saying. What we need is a break. You need to re-evaluate what you want. I love you so much and I don't want to do this but what I do want is for you to be happy and go back to the old Cal. There's something I need to tell you."

Cal looked up. "What's that?" He asked. He hoped she wouldn't tell him she was with someone else.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant with your baby," Charlee admitted. She looked up at him. "I found out today. The baby was conceived the night you gave Tilly up."

Cal was shocked. Charlee was having his baby and she was ending their relationship. Charlee stood up and smiled. "Don't worry. Baby Knight will be a daddy's baby."

As Charlee went to walk out, Cal spoke. "I will get you back, Charlee. I promise."

Charlee hid a grin. "Oh how I look forward to that."

X-X-X

 **A/N - First chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think of this so far. If no one likes it I'll take it down.**

 **Baby's sex and name has already been determined. It will be a baby boy. His name won't be revealed yet.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **A/N - Thank you to the people who reviewed chapter one & added it to their favourites and follows. **

**Also, Charlee's proper name is Charlene. It's Charlee for short.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **X-X-X**

If there was one thing that Cal knew, it was he got he wanted and he wanted Charlee back. She was carrying their baby and he wanted to be there for everything.

Since their break up, Charlee had avoided going to the flat. She and Cal were still friends as Charlee wanted to maintain that for their baby.

When Cal saw Charlee arriving at the ED, he walked over to her. "How is my gorgeous baby mummy?" He asked. He kissed Charlee's neck as he knew it was her weak spot.

"Cal, don't," Charlee said. She looked at Cal. She loved him still. "Your baby woke me up by morning sickness."

Cal smirked. "That's daddy's boy."

"Boy? You do know it's a 50/50 of a girl. I want a boy and a girl," Charlee said. She was glad Cal was taking an intrest in their baby. Especially after Matilda. "I have the eight week scan today. Just to check on how baby is. Do you wanna come?"

Cal rolled his eyes. "Do I have a comfy bed?" He asked.

"Yes but I don't see the point in this question."

"That's my answer. Yes."

Charlee grinned. "You're an idiot at times, Cal. But you're _my_ idiot," she said. Charlee wanted to kiss him but she knew they weren't together.

X-X-X

Charlee went to see Ethan. She had always been close to him. Even before she had got with Cal. "Hey Nibbles."

"Don't call me that. I hate when Cal calls me that," Ethan replied. He hugged Charlee. "How's single life?"

Charlee shrugged. "I really can't complain. Just missing Cal. An awful lot," she admitted. She hated being alone in her flat. "Call me childish and immature but I'm just not used to being alone after being with Cal for so long."

Ethan smiled. He knew for a fact that Cal had been missing Charlee a lot. Deep down, he had a thing for Charlee but she was in love with Cal and he didn't want to hurt Charlee.

X-X-X

Cal went to see Charlie. "Listen, you know how Charlee and I are having a baby?" He asked. At Charlee's nod, he continued. "Well, she has her scan today. The eight week scan and I was wondering if maybe I could go."

Charlie smiled at him. "I'll tell Connie. Go and see your baby," he said.

"Thanks!"

X-X-X

Charlee went to meet Robyn for lunch. "Hey chick."

"Hey."

The girls went to the local cafe. Charlee ordered herself a small meal which consisted of fish, chips and a salad. "I am so starved. The usual smell of kebabs is making me hungry," Charlee stated.

X-X-X

Cal stood at the entrance to the ED. Charlee came over with Robyn. "I wasn't expecting my Knight in shining armour to be waiting for me," she said with a grin.

"You know me baby. Love to wait for you," Cal replied. He looked at Robyn. "She told you yet? About the baby?"

Robyn squealed and hugged Charlee. She soon hugged Cal. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Robyn walked off inside. Charlee looked over at Cal. "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone until the twelve week scan," she said.

"Babe, I'm excited. This is our baby. Something you and I made from love," Cal told her. He had a way of sweet talking her with his words.

X-X-X

Charlee was having an incredibly hard shift. All she wanted was to go home and sleep.

A patient was brought in. Charlee had been assigned to him. He was drunk and Charlee could smell the fumes off of him. "Into the cubicles," Charlee mumbled.

X-X-X

The patient was being difficult. Charlee was getting annoyed. "Listen. I'm tired, I'm stressed and I'm bloody hormonal so just accept the help that you clearly need," Charlee yelled.

Suddenly, a foot went into her stomach knocking the wind from her. Immediately Cal and Ethan were at her side. "Charlee. Can you breathe?"

Charlee was turning blue. "Get her to HDC. Now," Connie said.

X-X-X

Charlee was struggling to breathe. The two words she had managed to get out were 'the baby'. Connie had agreed to do an ultrasound to check.

Cal held Charlee's hand. They both sighed in relief when they heard their little baby's small but visible heartbeat. "Baby is doing very well. I'm guessing you're eight weeks and three days."

Charlee nodded. She was just glad her baby was okay. "I think that patient had a thing against female doctors," Charlee mumbled as she rubbed her stomach.

"I want you to keep away from all drunken patients or anyone you think might be at risk of harming you and the baby," Connie said. She quite liked the junior doctor and happened to think she had potential. "I will be referring you to maternity in the next couple of days to progess on the baby."

"Thanks, Connie. It means a lot," Charlee said. She was helped off the bed by Cal. Connie walked out so Charlee looked at Cal. "Will you stay with me tonight? We can order takeaway and watch Pretty Little Liars," she asked.

Cal smirked. "I'd love to. Pretty Little Liars though? I'm more into comedies."

Charlee rolled her eyes. "I happen to like Pretty Little Liars. You should too because baby is going to like the shows I like."

X-X-X

Charlee and Cal went back to Charlee's flat. Charlee kicked off her shoes the minute the door was closed. She looked at Cal. "Will you order pizza? I'll pay," she begged.

"This is my treat. I'll even order you Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream," Cal said. He went over to her and kissed her neck. "Go relax beautiful."

"Thank you bab- Cal."

X-X-X

Cal had ordered the pizza. He went to tell Charlee but saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and got the sofa blanket. He put it over her. "Night baby."

"Mm, night my handsome man," Charlee sleepily said. She snuggled deeper into the sofa.

Cal smiled and kissed her head. He would do whatever it took to get her back. She was his girl and he loved her so much. There was one thing that Cal knew and that was, he got what he wanted.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Sorry there wasn't much drama in this. Wanted a slightly happy chapter.**

 **I'm going to try and update my other stories this week. All of them.**

 **Tell me what you think of this.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


End file.
